Am I enough?
by Natalia Tira
Summary: Olivia Snape has just started hogwarts, and her life is changing in a big way. Sequel to Out of the Darkness, a SSHG story. romance comes later, but i am putting it under both catagories. I suggest reading the first one if you have not already.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I do not own hp, but I do own Olivia. This is a sample of how the sequel may be. **

**If you have not read "Out of the Darkness" yet, you will not get it, so read it first. **

**Many readers were asking for a sequel, so I am thinking of taking a crack at it, however, I am going to need HUGE amounts of input, because this is basically a draft to see what reviewers think. I am very open to suggestions because my plot bunny is hibernating.)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

September 17

Dear Diary,

My name is Olivia Anne Snape, and I just turned twelve. My mother gave you to me three days ago as a birthday present, but I just could not look at you until now. I am still so angry, but I just need someone to know how I am feeling. I think you may be perfect, because I don't have to hear you tell me stupid suggestions, or clichés that are meaningless. You will just listen, silently, without interruption. I don't have to worry that you will laugh at me, or get angry with me, or tell me you don't have the time. You will save me from insanity.

I was so excited about coming to Hogwarts. Ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of all of the remarkable things I had heard about since the day my parents told me I was a witch. It took forever for the hat to decide to put me into slytherin. I could not have been happier. But now I realize Hogwarts is not as great as I thought.

Maybe it would be better if both of my parents were not professors. I am tired of the other kids complaining about the homework given out, or how mean my father is. Just deal with it. If it was not for him than the dark lord might still be alive. Perhaps you are confused?

My father is Severus Snape. He was a spy for the order of the phoenix, and helped bring down the evil monster, Lord Voldemort, with Harry Potter. I am just going to assume you know who Harry Potter is, because everyone seems to. They also know of my father, but since he used to be a death eater, they say really mean things about him behind his back. I know my dad knows, but he pretends he doesn't, or doesn't care. Even if it doesn't hurt him, it hurts me. My father is a hero, and I will hex anyone who says differently.

My mother is the opposite. As one of Harry Potter's best friends, she shines in the face of society. The only thing they ever question is why she married my father. What does Hermione Granger see in him? They ask. Well they are gits, and need to get their own lives.

Oh there is something else I should probably mention. I am adopted.

Yes, it's true. My father found me when I was five years old. The infamous Lord Voldemort killed my biological mother, and I cannot even remember my biological father. So my dad found me and had no idea what to do. He asked my uncle Remus, and he suggested that my mum come and take care of me. Okay, he is not my real uncle, but he is my godfather, so uncle Remus it is. My mum and dad were sort of forced to spend time with each other, and fell in love. They adopted me and then got married a year later. However, that is their story, and I am telling mine.

So for five years (six counting the year my parents were engaged) we have been a happy little family: just my mum, my dad, and me. But now all that's changed. Three days ago, the same day I got you, my mum told me the news.

She is having a baby.

"How could you do this to me?" I had yelled at her. Her face showed as much shock as I felt. My father decided to involve himself in the conversation.

"Livia, she didn't _do_ anything to you. You should be excited," he told me in a stern voice. He had that "I'm disappointed in you" face. I hate that face. Doesn't he understand what a new baby will do? What this means? _I_ am supposed to be his little girl. And what happens if he has a boy and likes him better? And hello, _I was adopted. _ Of course they are going to like their own baby better than me. I was being replaced.

Right after he told me I was supposed to rejoice in the news of my replacement, I started to cry and ran out of the dungeons. I knew they had to be surprised, because I rarely cry. But I feel it was justified. Who wouldn't be upset with the news that their parents didn't think they were good enough, so they tried again? I am sure that if they were my biological parents I would feel differently. But the fact is, they aren't. They want to have "one of their own". It just isn't fair.

I hate that baby.

In class yesterday, my mum tried to talk to me, but I ignored her. She even deducted house points for being "disrespectful." Honestly, I am having enough trouble fitting in; does she need to make it worse? Those who are afraid of my dad have already decided that I am weird. Those who hate my dad have decided to make my life miserable. And those who like my mum are in griffindor, so therefore already don't like me because I am in slytherin. Oh yes, the houses still do not get along, and I am stuck in the middle of it.

And if I get the chance, I am going to hex Xaden Malfoy. I think he likes my dad okay, and is pretty indifferent to my mum, but he constantly annoys me. He is the cousin of Draco Malfoy, and Nephew of Lucius Malfoy. However, his father Nikolae was disowned because he did not share the beliefs of the rest of his family. He came out of hiding a few years after the fall of Voldemort. Boy I wish they had stayed wherever it was they had been.

Xaden lives to torment me. He trips me, mocks me, he even dipped my hair in ink! And this guy is in slytherin for Merlin's sake. Cunning is one thing, obnoxious is quite another.

I am not looking forwards to class tomorrow. Double potions with my father, _how wonderful_.

These classes are so easy I could do them with my eyes closed. My parents have been teaching basically since I could read. I was never allowed to practice the spells, but my mum drove the "importance of theory" into me, and my father used to let me watch him for hours, even letting me help prepare ingredients. Potions is a piece of cake; and yet I am never good enough for my father.

No matter what I do, I never get that top mark. He is always telling me some miniscule thing I did wrong. Why is he so hard on me? I am getting top marks in all of my other classes. They are calling me my mother's competition. But my dad just does not see it. He thinks I am not pushing myself enough.

I'd like to push myself off the castle.

My name is Olivia Snape, and I _HATE _my life.

**(A/N: like I said, I _NEED_ your feedback. Especially those of you who were asking for the sequel. And also, I am not going to be able to update everyday like I did last time. I just do not have the complete plot formed yet, and very little time to form it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I don't own HP)**

September 24th

Dear Diary,

So my mother decided to have that "why its so great to be a big sister" talk. How does she know? Hello, she is an only child. Whatever, I am just going to pretend like that baby doesn't even exist. But I did meet someone in class. She is in syltherin too. Her name is Erica Davenport, and I hope we can be friends.

Xxxxxxx

Olivia and Erica did become friends. The best of friends. If you saw Olivia, you knew Erica couldn't be far behind. Erica was also very intelligent, but she was mischievous. She was a slytherin to the core.

"I swear Liv, all you do is write in that book," Erica told her one night, while she was brushing her short blonde hair.

Olivia smiled and closed her journal. Erica had just recently moved into her suite with Abby and Beth. McGonnagal seemed more than happy to accommodate the young Snape's wishes. Olivia wondered if her mother had something to do with it.

"Maybe we should do that potions essay. You know how my dad is if I don't get it perfect," Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"You know, most parents would take it easy on their kids, yours are ten times harder on you."

"You don't need to remind me." She said jumping on Erica's bed.

It was so true. Just two days ago Severus had grown frustrated with Olivia for not knowing the answer to a question, and had embarrassed her in front of the whole class. After his comment of "You have seen me add this a hundred times at home, don't you ever pay attention?" the class had erupted into snickers. She hated it when he brought up the fact they were related.

Olivia and Erica brought out their texts, parchments, and quills, and began to work on their essays. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yea? Who is it?" Erica called out.

"Its professor Snape," Hermione replied through the door. Olivia rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Come for another chat on the importance of being a positive role model for you new bra-er- baby?" Olivia spat. Hermione gave her a death glare.

"Stop that, Olivia, I mean it. It is time you just accept this."

"Whatever," Olivia replied, flopping onto her bed. "What do you want?"

"First of all, I want you to drop that tone with me," she said warningly.

"Uh, I am going to go see what's going on in the common room," Erica said uncomfortably. After she closed the door, Hermione continued.

"I wanted to tell you the plans for Christmas," Hermione said. When Olivia just looked at her with a raised eyebrow she continued. "We are going to Grandmum and Gramps this year."

This brightened Olivia up somewhat, even put a smile on her face. She loved going there. Her Grandparents were so cool, and let her do whatever she wanted. Well, almost anything, they were real sticklers about her eating sweets. She usually had to have a bag of treats in her suitcase. One can't live on fruit all the time.

"I do hope you will _behave_ yourself," Hermione told her. "This attitude needs to stop, now. I am getting tired of your rudeness and disrespectfulness. Do you understand?"

"Fine," was all Olivia said, but inside she was seething. At least she would have one last Christmas with her grandparents with out that little brat spoiling it for her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh no, not again," Olivia told Erica on her way to potions. Xaden came strolling up, his long dark hair parted so it laid to the right side of his eye. He was tall for his age, with hazel eyes, and dark eyelashes. All the other girls swooned over him. He made Olivia want to through up.

"Why Olivia, you better pick up your books fast before you are late to potions," he said with a wicked smile.

"Uh, hello, my books are fine," she said with a sneer.

"Oh, my mistake."

A sudden thought occurred to Olivia, and she swung around to counter the oncoming hex, but it was too late. Her bag was ripped and her books were lying all across the corridor. Xaden continued walking as if nothing had happened.

"Stupid Prat!" Olivia yelled as she bent down to pick up her books. "How could I have been so dumb?" Erica bent down to help, but Olivia told her to go ahead. It didn't make sense for them both to get into trouble.

After repairing her bag and replacing its contents, she ran to the potions classroom.

"You're late," Severus told her sternly. Xaden had an angelic look plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry, I had a little _accident_," she told him with a deep breath.

"That's no excuse. Ten points from slytherin."

"But dad- I mean, professor, you don't understand" Jordan started but snape cut her off.

"Do not waste anymore of my time, take your seat," he told her turning away.

"Fine!" she huffed, and slammed her books down on the table. He whipped around and raised an eyebrow at her. She stared back at him defiantly. The staring match continued for almost thirty seconds before he looked away and began lecturing on the importance of paying attention to the order in which ingredients are added.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was really unfair," Erica told Olivia after class. "Why don't you just go tell your dad what happened?"

"Forget it. I am going to handle this on my own. I'm done running to mummy and daddy. Its time I learn to take of myself. And I can tell you one thing, Xaden Malfoy is going to pay," she said with narrowed eyes.

**(A/N:I have already decided this is going to be a short fic. I don't want it to just drag on and on. Short and Sweet is the way to go. As always, your reviews, suggestions and ideas are welcome and appreciated. I need a lot of help on this one. It just isn't flowing like my other ones.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I do not own HP)**

October 3rd

Dear Diary,

Oh merlin, did I get Xaden good. It was fantastic to hear the laughter directed at him for once, not to mention the look on his face. And don't know how I even came up with it, but inspiration must have taken over. Erica and I are still laughing about it, and it was two days ago. A detention was really a small price to pay………..

Xxxxxxxxx

Xaden had really brought it upon himself. He had spied Olivia putting on mascara one afternoon in the common room and made a crack that no matter how much make-up she put on she would still look like a troll. At first her fury knew no bounds, but then an idea suddenly struck her. She smiled wickedly to herself, and that night put her plan into action.

She and Erica were reading in front of the fire when Xaden threw his bag down at the table near to where they were sitting. Next to it he slammed down his pumpkin juice and headed for the stairs. Olivia knew this was her opportunity.

"What are you doing?" Erica asked Olivia as she watched her pour some liquid into Xaden's pumpkin juice.

"Getting the git back," Olivia answered her.

"You aren't poisoning him I hope," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, but you will see," she said as she continued writing her transfiguration essay. Just then Xaden returned, blank parchment in his hand.

"Can't you two hags work somewhere else?" Xaden said before taking a swig of his drink.

"Well I certainly don't want to stay here and catch whatever disease it is you have," Olivia retorted, snatching up her things. It was almost eleven, and Xaden was the only on left in the common room. Erica was out of patience by the time they entered their room.

"Ok, spill, what did you do?" she asked Olivia.

"I put a sleeping potion in his pumpkin juice," she replied, opening her drawer and rummaging around.

"Why?" Erica asked her confused. When Olivia whispered her plan Erica snorted in laughter. "That's great Liv! But one thing, I totally want in on this.

Xxxxxxxxx

An hour later the girls crept down to the common room. Sure enough, Xaden was passed out, drool down the side of his mouth. Olivia waved her hand back and forth before his eyes, as Erica poked him. He did not stir. The girls set to work. As they completed, Xaden moaned and turned his body towards the back of the couch. The girls stifled their giggles as they made their way back upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning the girls awoke late. As they rushed to get ready for charms, they remembered what they had done to Xaden. The quickly made their way to the common room, empty except for the sleeping form on the sofa.

"Erica, we missed breakfast, we are going to be late for potions!" Olivia said loud enough to wake Xaden. He woke up and realized he was late for class. Grabbing his books and heading straight out the door, he never thought to take a peek in the mirror. When the portrait closed, Olivia and Erica looked at eachother and burst into laughter. They sobered up and followed Xaden through the hallways to class.

Xaden did not understand why he was getting such strange stares. Not to mention people pointing and laughing. Meanwhile, Olivia and Erica were keeping pace behind him, acting extremely innocent.

Xaden quickened his pace, entered the potions classroom, and slid into his seat. As the laughter grew louder he was near panic. Just then, professor Severus Snape entered.

"Silence! Your essays were deplorable as usual, and I want you to know that I will no longer tolerate- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" he said as he looked down at Xaden. "Mr. Malfoy, are you trying to make a mockery of my class?"

"N-no Sir," Xaden replied, completely confused and terrified of Snape's wrath.

"Then how do you explain that?" he replied, pointing to Xaden's face.

"I don't know what you mean sir."

"Detention tonight, Mr. Malfoy, and wipe that stuff off of your face,"

A mirror finally made its way over to Xaden, and he looked around frantically before holding it up so himself. When he saw his reflection his eyes grew wide and he dropped the mirror. His face was covered in the most flamboyant make-up the class had ever seen. Bright blue eye shadow was caked onto his lids, as well as pink blush, and bright red lipstick.

The entire class erupted into laughter. "Silence!" cried snape, as he cleared Xaden's face with a wave of his wand. "Who is responsible for this?"

No one answered. Xaden's eyes narrowed, and he scanned the room. His eyes fell on Olivia, who could not contain her laughter.

"You!" he said pointing to her. She laughed even harder. Snape swept over to his daughter.

"Is this true?" he asked her. She stopped laughing, and shrugged.

"Detention, both of you. Eight o'clock." He barked. "Now, one more peep and you will lose fifty house points. I mean it!"

Olivia didn't know whether to direct her glare at Xaden, or her father. But when Erica caught her eyes, she smiled and had to stop her giggle from surfacing. It didn't matter; it was so worth the detention.

**(A/N: okay, a short chapter. I sort of know where my plot is going, so hopefully I can update faster. Please review and share your thoughts with me. I need lots of help.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I do not own HP, but I do own Olivia)**

October 4th

Dear Diary,

Detention with my father was far from pleasant, but add Xaden into the mix, and it was medieval torture. There was no direction I could look in without getting a glare, as I scrubbed cauldrons with my bare hands. On the up side, I got many pats on the back from students of all houses, including third years! Apparently Xaden is not only obnoxious to me.

I was surprised when my mother did not yell at me. She seems really preoccupied lately. Every time we make eye contact she bites her lip. I bet she is hiding something, and I want to know what it is. I would ask my father, but I doubt he would tell me, and I am still not on his good side.

I am still waiting for retaliation from Xaden. I keep looking over my shoulder, waiting for him to pounce. Its weird though. All throughout the day, the evil looks lessoned, and he stopped saying nasty comments. Maybe he just learned not to mess with a Snape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

November 15

Dear Diary,

I actually got full points in potions today!! At first I was really mad because my dad split me and Erica up, and made Xaden my lab partner. Before a single comment could come out of our mouths, my father told us both to be quiet. He said he knows that we are both gifted in potions, and together we could be the best. I was torn between being excited that my father believed I was not a total failure, and disgusted that I had to be Xaden's partner.

Erica also did really well. She was partnered with Xaden's usual partner, Gareth. When it came time to partner up again, all four of us looked at eachother, sort of unsure of who we really wanted to work with. I really did not want to ask Xaden, but I wanted to keep up the good marks. Not to mention the fact I didn't want Erica to think I didn't want to work with her. Luckily, Gareth asked Erica, who looked at me for my approval. I was more than happy to give it.

I pretended like I was not happy to have to be his partner, but Xaden was actually kind of nice. Okay, he was not nice, but he wasn't mean either. My father had this pleased look on his face, so I hope things are starting to get better. I realized a little while ago that I better stop being so rude, because then they really are going to like the new kid better. I decided to be almost angelic, as hard as it is sometimes. But at least my grades in potions are looking up.

I better get down to dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An eventless week went by. Olivia and Erica were walking back from the library when Olivia spotted Remus walking through the hallway. Erica showed surprise as Olivia ran up to him and greeted him with a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a huge grin.

"I have to talk to your parents about something," he replied. He seemed a little nervous, but was trying to hide it with a forced smile. Erica was still looking perplexed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Olivia stated. "Erica, this is my godfather, Remus Lupin."

"Hi", she said softly as she took his hand to shake it. Olivia did not miss the dreamlike expression that had crossed Erica's features. She had turned bright pink, and silent. Erica was almost never silent. Olivia wanted to giggle at the knowledge of her friend having a crush on her godfather. Poor Uncle Remus!

"Mum and Dad should be down in the dungeons," Olivia told him. She started to walk with him, but he gently stopped her.

"Actually, Livia, I need to talk to them alone."

"Oh," she said sadly. Uncle Remus never kept things from her. This must be pretty bad. She stood still as he made his way in the direction of the dungeons, and out of sight. She then turned to Erica.

"I'll meet you in the common room."

"But where are you going?" Erica asked her.

"To find out what is going on of course. I'll let you know whatever I find out."

"But why can't I come?" she asked, annoyed.

"Because it is harder to spy with two people. I'll meet you later," Olivia told her, moving quickly to catch up to her godfather.

She had a feeling it would be best to go through the door to her Mum's quarters and listen through there. She was the only one other than Severus who had access to these rooms. She moved quickly and positioned herself with her ear next to a crack in the door leading to the living room/ parlor. The words were muffled, but she could make some things out.

"……….He told me to warn you." Remus said. Olivia strained to hear.

"Who is this, and what are you supposed to warn me about?" Severus asked.

"It is Faolan Glade. He is the one I asked you to also prepare wolfsbane for. He felt so indebted to you, that he risked his life to tell me. He says Greyback is still angry. That he wants revenge," Remus said gravely. "He knows about the wolfsbane you make. He knows how Voldemort fell, and he also knows you have a child, and another on the way."

"So what is he threatening to do exactly?" Snape asked angrily.

"He wants to attack the schoo. He has armies of werewolves at his beck and call," Remus said taking a breath. Hermione clutched Severus' arm.

"We can't let that happen," Hermione told the men.

"It is only a rumor, but I just wanted to let you know," Remus told her. "Please, watch carefully over Olivia and Hermione in particular, Severus. It is revenge against you he wants."

Olivia was scared. She did not want to let her parents know she was spying, so she quickly left her Mother's room and ran for her own.

She did not want to frighten Erica, so she told her that nothing interesting had happened, but inside she was trembling.

There was only one thing to do now. Research. She wanted to know everything she could about werewolves. She knew she couldn't ask Remus without him getting suspicious, so she decided she would go to the library first thing in the morning.

**(A/N: Your thoughts would be so helpful right now. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I do not own HP)**

December 23rd

Dear Diary,

It is so great to be with Grandmum and Gramps. We are staying here a week and then going back to Holly Court. My dad has some work to do there. I guess he is making the study ready for the new baby. I think I am starting to accept the fact that no matter how unhappy I am about it, the baby is here to stay. Oh well, it is time to go sing carols.

Xxxxxxxx

December 26th

Dear Diary,

Well I had a big shock today. My Mum and Dad had a "big surprise" to tell us on Christmas. My Mum went to St. Mugo's for a check up for the baby. Turns out, its not one, its two. Two kids. But somehow, I don't feel worse. I actually feel better.

Look at it this way. Instead of one little kid being all cute and new and stuff, its two little kids making them all stressed out. Two kids equal twice the work, which means I just became very invaluable to them. Also, I realized that I am twelve years old. Shouldn't I want them distracted and not breathing down my neck?

These kids may just work out to my advantage.

Xxxxxxxxx

Her parents were very proud of the way Olivia handled the news. Olivia was also proud of herself. She even helped her mother decorate the twin's bedroom. Her father had insisted on jade and emerald green because "it could go for both boys and girls". Olivia had agreed, and Hermione and been outvoted two to one.

Her parents had gone shopping one afternoon, leaving Olivia bored. After owling Erica, and telling her of the news that her Mum was having twins, she was bored.

She decided to look down in the cellar and see if there was anything cool she could entertain herself with. Her father had moved everything out of the twin's room into this room, and Olivia got the urge to snoop around. There was one file cabinet that she was particularly drawn to, but she was not sure why.

It was warded, and she had a difficult time breaking through the ward. It took every ounce of brainpower she could muster to figure it out. _Whew. Finally_, she thought. _Maybe I should have been in Ravenclaw. Only a genius could have busted through that._

She was surpised when she rifled through the files. They were from her childhood. Her birth certificate, adoption papers, and the like were all present. She did not understand why this file was locked up. After all, she knew she was adopted. She could even remember the ritual.

As she continued to look through the papers, she found something she was not familiar with. It was a file about her Grandfather Geoffrey Marc Windsor I. She realized she knew nothing about her Grandparents. Not even their names. And according to the file in her hand, she still had a grandparent who was alive! Why had her parents never told her?

She began to cry without really knowing the reason. She loved her parents, and she was happy that they chose to adopt her, but why didn't they at least tell her that she had another relative out there? Did her grandfather even know she exhisted? Well if not, it would not be long before Olivia Snape met her Grandfather. That was certain.

She put everything back, just after she wrote down the address of her Grandfather, and sat herself in front of the television as if nothing had ever happened.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Three days before the Snapes were to go back to Hogwarts, Olivia put her plan into action. She waited until after her parents had gone to bed before she slipped out of her house. Two hours later, around eleven thirty, she was standing at the gates of her grandfather's mansion.

She told her feet to move, and inched her way towards the door. She knocked very softly, and waited about three seconds before she decided to turn around and head home. She was halfway down the stairs when the door opened, and a maid answered.

"What do you want at this time of night?" the maid snapped. Olivia took a gulp.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for Geoffrey Windsor," Olivia told her.

"Who is calling?" She replied, not inviting Olivia in.

"Um, Olivia Snape." She said in a small voice.

"Stay here," she said before shutting the door in her face. Olivia sat on the step and rested her head on her fist. About five minutes later, the maid opened the door. "He says he will see you, I will show you into the library."

Olivia followed the woman, and was growing more nervous by the second. Why hadn't she planned out what she was going to say?

She entered a large room. There was a fire burning behind a desk, and a chair facing the fire. Suddenly, a voice called out from behind the back of the chair.

"I told Severus Snape he was to leave me out of this," the voice told her.

"Well, actually, sir, my name is Olivia. My father does not know I am here," she replied frightened.

"I see", he replied, turning the chair around. His face was creased with wrinkles, and his long, silver hair reflected in the firelight. His face held no warmth.

"I just came to ask, sir, if you knew anything about my parents, or if maybe, you were- my grandfather."

"Child," He said, looking down at her. "Perhaps you can say that by blood, yes, I am. However. Your father was an accident. A disappointment. He was disowned as my son. I have no son. Therefore, I have no granddaughter. I gave up any ties we may have had to Severus Snape."

Olivia had tears running down her face. How could anyone be so harsh? He hated his son, and he hated her without even knowing her. Now she realized why her father, Severus Snape, had hid this from her.

"Well that is all I needed to know sir," Olivia said with dignity, backing away towards the door.

"You must understand, I can not openly claim you or your father," he told her.

"And why is that?" she asked confused. Her sad eyes bore into his.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT," he shouted, almost frantically. "I can not let people know that I helped produce squibs! I just can't! I did all I could for you. I delivered you into the hands of people who would watch over you. What else do you want from me?" he said on the brink of madness.

She looked at this man with disgust, but for some reason she pitied him as well. He would never know love, because he did not know what love truly was. He was right; he had done what was best for her. He had given her the chance to have a home.

"I am sorry to intrude upon you like this sir," she told him with her head held high. "You will not be hearing from me again." She was halfway out of the open door before she turned back around. "By the way, being Slytherin seems to run in the family."

His eyes went wide with the realization that she was in fact, a witch. She turned and walked out of the room and kept going. Not even when he cried out "Wait!" did she look back. She was going home.

**(A/N: If you didn't read the first one, you probably are totally confused. Helpful Hint: read "out of the darkness", things will make better sense. Anyway, two chapters in one day! No one can live at that speed! Hehe, sorry, eddie izzard is in my head. And two babies too! At least she is not so angry. Please review, tell me your thoughts, comments, suggestion. It really helps.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: I do not own HP)**

When Olivia entered her home, her father was awake, waiting for her.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" he asked her in a low voice. She was so happy to see him that she ran and gave him a hug.

"I am so happy you are my dad," she sniffled into his robe. Snape was not exactly prepared for this reaction, and was sucpicious.

"Well, that is a good thing, but that does not answer my question," he said firmly. She backed away and looked up at him.

"I was at my grandfather's."

Snape was also not prepared for that answer. He walked over to the couch and sat down stiffly. "I see. And how is it that you knew where to find him?"

Olivia began her tale, starting with how she found the file, and ending with the treatment her grandfather had given her. Snape's anger rose as he heard what the man had said to his daughter.

"I realized that maybe you had kept him from me for a reason," Olivia told him. "I'm really sorry. I just didn't want you to be mad that I wanted to meet him. I just- I don't know," she finished lamely. "So how much trouble am I in?" she asked.

Snape considered a moment. While he understood the fact she wanted to know her heritage, she had really scared him when he found out she was missing. After Remus had told him about Greyback's ambition of revenge, he constantly worried.

"Well, I understand why you did what you did, but you are still grounded for the rest of this break, with no television, and no Owls. Do you understand?"

Olivia nodded, thankful it was not worse.

"Now go to bed, it is almost three, and I am still waking you up at nine. She resisted the urge to groan, and went upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

January 15

Dear Diary,

Something strange happened today. Right in the middle of breakfast, Professor McGonnagal came and took Xaden away from the table. She looked really upset. Later that night in the common room, he looked completely freaked out, and didn't talk to anyone. I wanted to ask him if he was okay, but I knew he wouldn't answer me. He and I have been getting alone pretty well actually, since we became lab partners. Don't get me wrong, we don't hang out or anything, but we aren't hexing each other either. It's been kind of nice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xaden returned to his classes the following day, but he was still not himself. Olivia and Erica thought it was very strange, as did the rest of the house. Still, Xaden said nothing. A week passed and the abnormal behavior continued. On Saturday, as Olivia studied alone in the common room, Xaden approached her in a whisper.

"Hey, Snape, I need to talk to you, privately." Olivia looked around at the empty room.

"Alright."

He sat next to her on the sofa, and looked around nervously. Whatever he was trying to say to her, he was having a hard time coming out with it. She waited patiently.

"You-You have an uncle. An uncle who is a _werewolf_," he whispered," Right?"

Olivia was not sure where this was going, but she did not like it. The fact that Remus was a werewolf was common knowledge to many.

"Yes, that's true. Why?" she inquired.

"So, he is a werewolf, but he's still- still allright, right?" he said white faced.

"Of course. My Uncle takes a potion that helps him. He is normal in every other way. In fact, he is one of the greatest people I know. Xaden, what is it? Why do you ask?"

He held his head in his hands. "My brother! My brother Faolan, he was bit!" he choked out.

Olivia's eyes grew wide, and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh merlin. I am so sorry," she said, putting her hand on his arm. "How old is he?"

"Nine. I guess this Greyback creature likes to attack kids, and- my brother was out playing one night. My family just doesn't know, what to do." He said shaking. Olivia felt so much sympathy she thought her heart would break.

"Would you like to meet my uncle, and talk to him?" she asked. He nodded. "Alright, I will owl him."

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia promised to keep Faolan's condition a secret. Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Snape, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy met at the Snape residene the following weekend . Remus assured them that with Severus' ability to make the wolfsbane potion, Faolan would be able to lead an almost normal life. And Severus was more than happy to do it.

After that, Hermione decided it was best to warn the children and their parents of the dangers of werewolf attacks. Olivia and Xaden were not content with this. They were afraid. With Xaden's help, Olivia re-started her quest for information on werewolves.

"So the only way to actually kill a werewolf is to shoot it with a silver bullet?" Xaden asked. Olivia considered.

"I'm sure that there are other ways, but the myth is that that is the sure-fire way to do it."

"Where are we going to get silver bullets? Or a gun for that matter?"

"We are going to make them, and we will just transfigure a gun that will fit the bullets." Olivia told him. And that was what they secretly did for the next month. Other people, including Erica, wondered why they spent so much time together. They went from being enemies, to close friends. Eventually Xaden trusted Erica enough to tell her about his brother, and she promised to keep it a secret.

By March, Hermione had nicknamed them the "Silver trio". When asked why, she explained that many called her, Harry and Ron the "Golden trio", but felt silver was much more slytherin.

"Oh, Mum!" Olivia groaned.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So how many do we have now?" Xaden asked Olivia. Erica, who was more interested in watching the work, than performing it herself, was filing her nails. They happened to be in the exact same lavatory that Hermione and her friends had brewed forbidden polyjuice potion in years before.

"Fourteen." She told him.

"That really is not that many," Erica commented.

"Well it is a slow process. I would rather have fourteen than _none_," Olivia retorted.

"True," Erica commented. She took out her lip-gloss and applied some before getting a devilish glint in her eye. "Oh, Xaden, did you want some?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"That is not funny! I am still mad about that!" he said in a huff. Olivia giggled and kept stirring.

**(A/N: there really are not many chapters left. I said it was going to be short. Anyway, as usual, please review and give me your ideas, comments, concerns, etc.)**


	7. Chapter 7

May 4th

Dear Diary,

A lot has been happening lately. My mother is complaining that her stomach looks like a map of the moon, with all of her stretch marks. I hope that doesn't happen to me! I'm sure she can get them all straightened out after the babies are born. I am kind of excided now. Not too much longer to go.

My parents are growing concerned. I can feel it. My father has circles under his eyes, and seems to have lost his enjoyment of scaring the living daylights out of his students. I kind of miss the way he used to be. I know he is concerned about my Mum and me.

Part of me wants to tell him what Xaden, Erica, and I am doing. We have about two-dozen of our bullets now. I know that isn't really a lot, but it is enough protection for the three of us I think. Transfiguring the gun was the hardest part. It took almost fifty tries, and it is still a little dodgy, but it works. I had to research muggle firearms for two weeks to get all the parts right. I am so relieved it is finished.

Xaden started whining that he wanted a sword. Come on now, a sword? I guess he thinks its cool or something, but he has been working on getting enough silver for it for three weeks now, and it is still only halfway there. I think it would be better to just get a regular sword, and dip it in the silver. In fact, I think I will tell him that.

Erica and Gareth have started dating. That is not really a surprise. They have been making googly eyes at each other for months now. No wonder they make such great lab partners!

Okay Diary, I have a confession to make. I will not tell another soul besides you.

I think I like Xaden.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The "silver trio" hid their ammunition under the floorboard of the lavatory, and there it remained for sixteen days. In that sixteen days, the children's only care was to study for the upcoming exams, and make plans to see each other during the summer holiday.

Hermione was glad the term would be ending soon. She was ready to meet the twins, as were the rest of the family. Severus was nearly frantic with anticipation.

Werewolf attacks were occurring left and right, and Severus and Remus had also begun making plans for keeping the school safe. Many creatures of the forest had conveyed their desire to keep the werewolves at bay.

Unknown to the children, the staff were each equipped with a pistol, and a box of silver bullets. Hagrid was given a large silver-plated axe, and Firenze with silver arrowheads. A battle plan had been made, but anticipation and anxiety still hung in the air. That is why on May 20th, the night before the full moon, the howls of the werewolves drove great fear into the inhabitants of Hogwarts.

Severus jumped from his bed and grabbed his pistol. Hermione woke up with a start, and tried to get up. Severus stopped her.

"Stay here. It is too dangerous. Stay in the dungeons and ward the doors," he told her firmly.

"No! I have to get to Olivia," She said frantically, trying to push his arm away.

"You need to protect yourself and our future children. I will go and get Olivia. Now stay here," He called out as he ran out the door.

Using his wand tip as a guide, he made his way up the stairs to the main hall. Teachers had begun gathering there, trying to decide what to do.

"Two members of staff needs to go to each common room and stay with the children," Severus barked. He began pointing to the more frail staff members and assigning them to a room. "The rest of us will need take them head on."

"But how can we possibly win?" A male voice asked fearfully.

"We need to take out Greyback. The others will not do anything without their leader," he replied. "Kill Greyback, and the others will turn on their heels. He is the only reason they are here in the first place."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Severus was running as fast as he could back to the slytherin common room. His intent was to get Olivia, and bring her to Hermione. When he opened the common room door, he saw Xaden and Erica sitting on the sofa, looking worried.

"Where is Olivia?" Severus said forcefully. Erica burst into tears.

"She snuck out of the common room about an hour ago. She said she needed to get some air," Erica cried. Snape felt the color drain from his face.

"Where did she go?" He asked.

"To the astronomy tower," Xaden told him. Snape took off.

Xaden looked at Erica. "I am going after her," He began, but just then two professors made their way into the common room. For a moment he believed his luck had run out, but then they both ran up different staircases to get to the dormitories to wake the children.

"Come up here!" One of them shouted.

Xaden obeyed long enough to grab something out of his room, and then slip back down to the common room.

"Erica, stay here. I will be back as soon as I find her," he said closing the portrait hole.

So far the halls were quiet. Only the occasional howl could be heard. When Xaden had reached the tower, Professor Snape was already there.

"You should have stayed in the common room!" Snape exclaimed fiercely.

"I just wanted to help find her," Xaden told him.

"Well she is not here. I am using the height of the tower to try and locate her if she is anywhere on the grounds." Snape saw a flash of silver in Xaden's hands. "What is that?"

Xaden almost looked embarrassed. "It's a silver sword. Well, silver plaited sword. The real one was taking too long. Olivia and I have been making silver stuff for a while now."

Snape actually smiled at the thought of the children preparing for battle, like his wife and her friends had done at their age. It reminded him how brave those he loved really were.

Suddenly the two heard a noise behind them, and they jumped in unison. Snape pointed his pistoal, Xaden his sword. They were greeted with a bow and arrow in their face.

"Firenze, its you," Snape breathed.

"Have you been hearing the call of the wolf as well?" The centaur asked. Both student and teacher nodded. "It will not be long now."

He was correct, for at that moment, shodaws were forming along the edge of the forbidden forest. Out of these shadows came the forms of creatures' part man, part animal. They came slowly, some upright, some dragging their arms along the ground.

All of a sudden, the three on the tower spotted a flash of light blue.

Olivia had been sitting at the edge of the lake, close to the castle, for a good part of the night. She had been daydreaming, worrying about exams, pretty much everything a girl of her age would think about. When she heard the first howl, she had tried to get back in the castle, but found the doors locked. She was afraid to move, so she had hid behind some statues until the moment her father spotted her trying to run to the north side of the castle, to try those doors. She disappeared out of sight.

"I am going to get her," Snape seethed. "You go back to the common room, NOW!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

There were about a hundred and fifty werewolves on the grounds. Greyback was the last to enter the forest. He was careful to avoid the arrows traveling through the air, and stay out of sight. About fifteen werewolves were seen lying with an arrow through the heart. He was not going to let that be him. He was going to make Snape pay, and anyone else who he met on the way. That was when he spotted the girl slipping into the castle doors. He smiled and followed.

Olivia was running wildly. She needed to protect herself. She had to get to the pistol and ammunition, but her heart beat increased ten fold when she heard the doors behind her open and close. She continued to run as fast as she could.

Snape was also running, but he did not know in which direction to go. He traveled down numerous hallways calling her name, but she was nowhere to be found. The pistol shook in his hand.

Xaden had an idea of where to find her. He was just hoping his guess was correct.

Olivia threw open the door to the lavatory, and tripped onto the floor. She crawled over to the loose floorboard, and was trying to open it when she heard a growl behind her. She turned around, and her eyes opened wide in fear.

"Well, look at my luck. I thought I would have to go through hundreds to get to you, and yet here you are," Greyback sneered after he changed in his human form. He smiled sickly at the fear in her face. "Oh, you did not expect that I had that ability? To change at will? Its true, not many share my _talent_. It is so helpful when I get a certain _craving _and it is not yet the full moon."

He changed back into who creature form, and cornered her. She was petrified in fear. _If only I had gotten to the gun. All of that time and planning wasted,_ she thought to herself. He let out a great howl, and she closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears, waiting for him to strike. In a moment she felt herself covered in blood, and all was black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia woke up to a fuzzy image of her father before her. She blink a few times for him to come into focus.

"What happened?" she asked him gruffly.

"You were irresponsible, and almost got yourself killed," Snape retorted. Olivia looked down.

Although he was relieved that his daughter was alive, he still felt a lecture was in order. "You were lucky that Xaden knew where to find you, and that he isn't such a bad swordsman," he said a little more softly. The compliment was his way of thanking Xaden for saving his daughters life.

"Its true Liv. He was about to bite you. You owe me big," He said pointing to the bloody form of Fenrir Greyback. "But then I thought we were both goners when another werewolf came in. But, when he saw Greyback dead, he took off."

"I told the staff that that is how it works. The calls for retreat could be heard moments later."

Olivia could not believe her ears. Xaden had saved her! He had helped save the school! She did the only thing she could think of doing. She gave him a hug. He returned it, but then both looked at each other nervously.

"So," Snape began. "I am deduction fifty points for your carelessness Olivia." Then he smiled. "And I am awarding one hundred for Xaden's bravery."

"Thank you, Sir," Xaden told him.

"Now," Snape said seriously. "If I don't get you to your mother, we are all dead."

**(A/N: whew. Okay, one more chapter to go. Please review. Share your thoughts and comments.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I do not own HP)**

Hermione had gone into labor six hours before. She had claimed that she did not want any potions that would help her with the pain. She wanted to have her children naturally. Now, six hours later, she was threatening to hex the mediwitch if she did not bring her something to ease the pain.

Severus was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. The people here were very old fashioned, and would not let him enter the hospital room to be with his wife. Olivia, Xaden, and Erica were exchanging looks of amusement.

It had been three weeks since the three had been on summer holiday. They were taking turns staying over at each other's houses, and this had been Olivia's week. Her father was keeping a close eye on Xaden Malfoy, now that he was dating his daughter.

"Dad, you are going to ware out the floor if you keep this up," Olivia told him, smiling. She was also anxious to meet her new sibling.

"So what is going to happen once the twins come? Are you guys still going to teach at Hogwarts?" Erica asked. Snape sat down on the sofa.

"I am," he told her, glancing nervously at the clock. "My wife is going to take some time off from teaching." Then he looked over to Olivia. "Uncle Remus is going to stay at the house to help her out. They have worked it out so I can go home in the evenings, and every Sunday to be with your Mum and the twins." Then his face became serious. "You better behave while I am gone," he said firmly.

"I will," Olivia giggled.

"That goes for all of you," he said, giving Xaden a pointed look. Truth be told, the young Malfoy was a bit afraid of Severus Snape.

Suddenly a mediwitch entered the room and walked over to them. Snape stood.

"You are the father of two beautiful children," She told him. "Would you like to come and meet your son and daughter?"

Severus and Olivia walked into the hospital room and saw Hermione cradling a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Snape was promptly handed his daughter, covered in pink.

"I did it, Severus," Hermione said exhausted. Snape carefully walked over to her and sat in the chair next to her bed. Olivia sat in the chair next to his. She looked over at her baby sister, and decided the healer was right. She was adorable.

"What are you going to name them?" The mediwitch asked. Snape looked down at his youngest daughter.

"Nova. Nova Azraelle Snape," He said. Hermine nodded in approval.

"And the boy?" the healer asked.

"Balian Isaac Snape," Hermione provided. Olivia smiled.

"Nova and Balian. I like it," she concluded. "Who came out first?" she asked her mother.

"Nova. I guess she is the determined one," Hermione said laughing.

"Does that make Balian the lazy one?" Olivia said with a smile. Just then the boy gave out a great yawn. The three laughed and Olivia replied to her own statement, "I guess so."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Five years Later……….**_

The Snape family, Xaden, and Erica were gathered around the kitchen table when the post arrived. The "Silver Trio", as the name had stuck (especially after the werewolf incident), was talking over cups of coffee with Olivia's parents. They had never neglected their tradition of trading off houses over the summer holiday, and since it was the holiday after graduation, it was especially meaningful.

Severus Snape took the post and began sorting it into piles. He smiled and handed each of his "adult children" a letter. All three faces brightened, and then became nervous when they saw what it was. It was their N.E.W.T scores. They ripped open the enveloped.

"Three O's and three E's," Erica stated, relieved. "And I was worried. How did you do?"

"Five O's and three E's," Xaden said with a smirk. "And I even took and extra class. They looked over at Olivia, who had a huge grin on her face.

"Six O's and an E," she said triumphantly. "And who really cares about history of magic anyway.

"We are so proud of you," Hermione told her. Severus nodded.

"Well, I guess my future is set. I am going to specialize in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Olivia concluded. "And maybe someday I can teach at Howarts."

"Well I am sure Minerva would be happy to have you." Hermione said proudly. Severus cleared his throat.

"Actually, I have a bit of an announcement to make," he stated. "Minerva is stepping down from the headmistress position. She has asked me to be the new Headmaster. I have accepted the position."

Olivia got up and gave her father a hug, and Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss. Suddenly Xaden stood up.

"Professor Snape, may I please see you in the living room?" he asked. Severus looked surprised, but nodded. The men retreated from the room, and the women looked at each other questioningly.

"What was that about?" Erica asked. Olivia just shrugged. She had long given up and trying to figure out her boyfriend's odd behavior.

Ten or fifteen minutes went by before the men returned; Xaden, a bit nervously, and Severus with a small smile that gave nothing away.

"Is everything alright?" Olivia asked them.

"Oh, yes. Xaden just had a question for me," Severus said nonchalantly.

Xaden slowly stood up and walked in front of Olivia's seat. She was completely confused until he lowered himself onto one knee. Her Eye's grew wide.

"Olivia, after discussing the subject with your father, and gaining his permission, I have a question for you," He said taking her hand.

"Um, alrgiht," she said in quiet astonishment.

"Olivia Snape, will you marry me?" He asked her, pulling a diamond out of his pocket and holding it out to her. All at the table held their breaths. Suddenly she lunged forward and hugged him, almost knocking him off balance.

"Yes! Oh merlin, yes!" she said kissing him, and snatching the ring to put it on. The whole room began laughing and congratulating the couple. Suddenly, two very sleepy children walked into the room, rubbing their eyes.

"What's going on?" Nova asked; her usually very straight, dark hair tangled around her head. Balian, with a mass of brown curls, followed just behind her.

"Xaden and I are getting married," Olivia told them. The twins clapped and jumped and down, before fighting over the seat next to their new brother-in-law to be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

September 1st

Dear Diary,

It has been a long time since my last entry. I found you behind the bookshelf last week as I was packing, and I decided to make one last entry. My name is Olivia Malfoy now, and today is my first day as a Hogwarts professor.

This place seems to be the everlasting home of my family. We are many generations of inhabitants. My father is headmaster. My mother has taken up her old post, teaching transfiguration. My husband is the potions professor for the second year now. And I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Today is my brother and sister's first day as students.

We all sat on the edge of our seats during their sorting. My mother was hoping for gryffindor, and my father, husband and I hoping for slytherin. I guess all of us should be happy. Nova ended up in Slytherin, and Balian in Gryffindor. This should be interesting. Especially since my husband is the head of Slytherin, and my Mum the head of Gryffindor.

But diary, it is time to close you for good now. I thank you for being my confidant during my very difficult first year at Hogwarts. Finding you inspired me to purchase a journal for my sister. I would have bought one for my brother as well, but he said that would make him a sissy, so I refrained.

I hope my gift to her will be as helpful as my mother's was to me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

September 3rd

Dear Diary,

My name is Nova Snape, and do you have any idea what it is like to have your Father as Headmaster, and your Mother, Sister, and Brother-in-Law as professors? How will I ever survive!

**(A/N: Well, here is the end of the sequel. I am definitely taking a break from writing, and doing some much needed schoolwork. I hope you enjoyed this little saga of the Snape family. Drop me a review. I'd love to hear what you thought.)**


End file.
